This invention relates to a lock assembly wherein the lock protects a push button operated latch mechanism so that the latch mechanism can only be released when the lock is unlocked.
Motor vehicles often have their doors or tailgates closed by a latch mechanism which is operated by pushing a button. When the door is locked, the button either cannot be pushed, or when pushed does not release the latch.
Such locks are vulnerable to hammer blows along the axis of the push-button which can force the lock through its mountings and against the latch mechanism to open the door.